The right man Volume 2
by the-reedus-express
Summary: Heres the second installment of the Right man! Kakashi Is a new Music Teacher at school. What happens when two young students become interested in him and each other? Again summary sucks, but the story is great! reviews are greatly welcome!


_**Hello again my faithful readers!!! Here is the second instulment in the 'THE REAL MAN' Series.**_

_**In this particular story, it is about two young lovers and eventually a third. **_

_**Kakashi is going to be a music teacher because well... I have the hots for mine and Kakshi is**_

_**attractive for a anime character. So, keep in mind, he is not his usual self.**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, to my great and utter sadness. _

I was 18 years old and a senior in high school when I first saw him. He was very different from

what I thought he'd be I was sorry to see Anko-sensei retire, I was excited with the idea of

having a male vocal music teacher. I had first heard about him the spring before. My friend's older sister

had had Kakashi-Sensei as an instructor at a nearby junior college, but every time I asked about him,

all she could talk about was how "Dreamy" he was, how black his eyes were, and what a great but he

had. One that I hoped I would someday get to know.

So there I was, the first day of school, and I was twenty-five minutes early for choir practice.

I had never had sex with a man before--or anyone for that matter-- so I didn't know what I expected.

All I knew was that I was interested in meeting the man of my dreams. At least that's what I expected

from all that I had heard. When he finally walked in, I knew immediatley that my life would never be the

same. He was taller than I thought he would be, about six foot two, and looked like he weighed about

185 pounds. He had silver hair, deep black eyes and a smile that could melt Manhattan in January.

Even though he was fully dressed, with a tweed jacket, sweater, and tight denim jeans, it was obvious

that he worked out. I couldn't believe that I was going to get to see him everyday for the next nine months.

When he said "Hi!" and asked, "What's your name?" it took me a few moments to respond because my

young body was in shock. I finally said, "Uh, hi... I'm..." I was about to stand up and go over to him, but my

cock was so hard it was hurting., and I was praying that hw wouldn't notice. Instead, I pretended to look at

some books from my other classes so as not to be discovered.

By the end of practice, I was a wreck. I had spent the whole hour mesmerized by this gorgeous man.

I had explored every part of his body with my eyes, examining every contour of this delicious stud so that I

could devour him in my dreams. I could hardly wait to get home to release some of this boy-hood lust pent-up

inside me.

After practice some kids were grilling him. Where was he from, how old was he, where he had taught

before, and my favorite, was he married. I was just getting up to leave when someone asked where he lived

(The appartment behind where I lived.) "You mean the Benefit apartments on Ontario Avenue?" I said, and he

replied, "Yeah, do you know 'em?" SO I told him where I lived. He asked me if I needed a ride home, but I said

I had ridden my bike to school and didn't want to leave it overnight. I thanked him for his offer and raced home as

fast as I could.

When I got home I went straight upstairs to take a shower. It was the only time that I had complete privacy.

I stood in the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my long blond hair and the way it had lightened over the summer.

Taking off my shirt, I rubbed my hairless chest, feeling my nipples harden beneath my fingertips. My breathing began

to quicken. I let my other hand slide down my worn jeans and trace the outline of the stiffness in my pants. Again I

wondered if he had noticed my throbbing cock and the effect he had on it.

I kicked iff my tennis showes and slowly opened my jeans. As I stood there, all five foot ten and 165 pounds

of me, I realized that all the time I had spent working out at the beach over the summer had done a lot of good. I

watched the mirror as I licked the tip of my right index finger and started circling my erect nipples. Stepping out

of my jeans, I caressed the wet spot on my tight white underwear. God it felt good! I didn't think that my cock had

ever stretched that long or felt that hot. the senses all over my body were aflame with excitement. I hooked my

thumbs under the waistband of my underwear and let my aching cock free. It hit my taut stomach with a snap and

my shortsfell to the ground. Stroking my seven-inch dick, I pictured Kakshi-Sensei and what he must look like

stroking his own hardness. My balls were yearning for release. I tugged on them and then slowly pumped my

throbbing rod, feeling every contour and every vein. While turning so I could look at my ass, I wondered what it

would be like to have him standing behind me and rubbing the tip of his cock up and down the crevice of my butt.

I had never been this hot and excited before.

I knew I was going to shoot one hell of a loadm so I turned on the shower ad stepped in. With the hot water

cascading over my back, I leaned against the shower wall and started to beat my hard-on. Slowly at first, building a

rhythm for prolonged ecstasy, and then faster, working it for all it was worth. The feeling of my hand sliding up and

down my shaft, stroking the knob with my thumb as I did so, made me feel like the man I longed to be. All the while

I was sliding my other hand all over my body, tugging on my nut-sac, pinching my nipples, and exploring my ass.

Just when I started to probe my anal cavity, I felt my balls start to churn, pulling up tight for the biggest blast of my

young life. "Ooohhh Yeaaah!" I moaned as I shot load after creamy load all over the shower wall. Standing there with

the hot water beating down on my, I thought I would pass out. I thought to myself, "I've got to find some way to get

close to Kakshi-Sensei so I can see what it's really like."


End file.
